Battle for the millenium
by Crinos
Summary: My first yugioh fic: Its been six months since battle city, and a new evil force hungers for the millenium items. Chapter three: Dhamon enlists the aide of Bandit Keith and Bonz to recapture Pegasus, and the trail leads to a... casino? r/r!
1. A new enemy! The insect duelist Beezil

Battle for the millenium. Chapter one: Mokuba's peril. The insect beast Beezil 

"Where are they?"

The shadowy figure sat in his chair as he sipped his tea. The cloaked figure stooped before him. The seated figure looked up too the walls of his reading room, around him were ancient relics and artifacts collected from every corner of the world. In one lonely corner sat an empty case with seven vacant spots. The figure sipped his tea again. 

"Did I stutter? Where are the millenium items?"

"Well… Mr. Ohm," The hooded figure wheezed as he nervously kneaded his decayed hands, he knew that if his answer displeased his master, his life would be denied."

"Well what?"

"We have determined that all the millenium items are in the possession of 5 different individuals?"

"Which individuals?"

"Well… that's where it gets complicated, we determined the item you wanted over all others, the millenium eye, was in the possession of one Maximillion Pegasus."

"Ah yes, Pegasus, the man who adapted the shadow games into its modern form. It figure's he would have the millenium eye."

"Correction my lord, he had it. Our informants tell me that he lost the eye at the duelist kingdom tournament." 

"Do you know where it ended up?" 

"Yes sir, it is now in the possession of a Bakura Ryo, the young boy who owns the millenium Ring."

The seated figure lifted his hand, suddenly a large crystal ball that was seated in a stand on the far table began too glow and levitate, floating over too the seated figure. In the ball appeared an image of Bakura ripping the millenium eye from Pegasus' face. The scenes brought a cruel smile too the seated figure's face.

"Now, this kid I like, where is he."

"Domino city my lord, its amazing that most of the millenium items are gathered there."

"Really?"

"Yes, my lord. For example, the millenium tauk is in the ownership of one Isis Ishtal, curator of the Domino City museum of history."

The Ball's image shifted, showing Isis in the museum, dusting off a portion of wall with hieroglyphs on it, she suddenly looked up as if she was being watched, the shrouded figure gasped.

"She knows we are watching?"

"She is the owner of the millenium Tauk you fool, of course she knows we are watching, but thanks too my magic, that is all she knows, now who else?"

"Ah, yes sir. The owner of the millenium puzzle is Yugi Mutoh. A young high school student who is nearly undefeated in duel monsters."

The orb shifted, showing Yugi playing duel monsters with Joey in school, Bakura, Tea and Tristan watching on as Yugi handily beat Joey.

"Which one is Yugi?"

"The small one with the weird hair."

"Him? He looks like a S&M midget with too much hair gel."

"Regardless of his looks, he is almost undefeated in duel monsters."

"Right, now you said almost all the millenium items were in Domino city, what about the rest."

"Umm… yes sir, the owner of the Millenium Ankh and scale is Shaadi."

The seated figure gritted his teeth. "Oh, him"

The crystal shifted, showing the cloaked figure treading through the desert, surrounded by the ruins of long dead civilizations.

"Unfortunately, Shaadi is a tough act too follow, he is fluent in nearly every spoken language, familiar with most customs, he travels extensively, too put it bluntly sire, if he doesn't want too be found, he isn't found."

"Don't worry, once we collect a few of the items, he will come too us. Now, what about the last item?"

"Ah yes, the millenium rod. For that we go back too Domino City."

The crystal shifted showing a tall brown haired young boy, playing a game of capsule monsters with his brother. 

"The original owner of the millenium rod was Malik Ishtal. He was the leader of the ghouls a group of card thieves. Kinda like us, only they steal duel monster cards, not magic relics."

"Go on."

"Well sure, six months ago, during the battle city tournament, Malik Ishtal lost the millenium rod too this man, Seto Kaiba. President of Kaiba corporation."

"I see, and this kid is Kaiba."

"Yes sir, but don't be fooled, he's only this nice with his brother, he's all business with everyone else."

The seated figure sighed and stood up.

"So, if you know where they are, then why are you STILL HERE?"

The cloaked figure stumbled back.

"It's not that simple sire, there are ancient laws in place that prevents us from stealing the items."

"Elaborate."

"If we try and take them without permission, we would be unable too touch them. There are only three ways to get them. They have to be given freely, or their owner must be beaten in a duel for them, or their owner must be killed."

The figure smiled and picked up his cane. "Lucky thing that I'm so well versed in the shadow games, and that I can create minions that can duel with my skill." 

The mysterious figure walked over too a cabinet and snapped his finger. The cabinet opened up, revealing a huge collection of duel monster cards. The figure reached out and grabbed a basic insect card. Then began too chant. He threw the card too the floor. The card turned bright green and began releasing smoke. Suddenly a man with green hair and red eyes was standing before him. He was dressed in a green business suit, and was bowing. 

"Beezil reporting for duty. What is your bidding?"

"Beezil, I have an assignment for you. Go and defeat Seto Kaiba and bring me his millenium item."

The hooded figure looked up, his dead eyes wide with shock. 

"You're going after Kaiba sir? But he's one of the greatest duelists too ever live."

"He also is the duelist who has owned his millenium item for the shortest amount of time. he is the best choice for our first victim."

"But he has three blue eyes white dragons, and the god of obelisk."

"Irrelevant, there is no card that is unbeatable, not even obelisk. Beezil shall defeat Kaiba."

The figure pulled out a deck of cards and handed it too Beezil. 

"Use this, it has demon and insect monsters. Kaiba will be defenseless." 

"Yes Mr. Ohm."

Beezil took the cards and vanished. The mysterious figure sat back down and looked at the cloaked figure. 

"You have been most useful Eye Bane."

"Thank you Mr. Ohm."

"It's just so sad…. That you are of no more use too me." 

Suddenly, the cloaked creature screamed in pain and crumbled too dust, leaving only his cloak. The figure leaned forward near the crystal, revealing the face of a bald man in his late 40's."

"Soon Seto Kaiba, soon your millenium rod, and all the other Millenium items, will be the property of Hercule Ohm." 

"I win again!"

Mokuba Kaiba jumped up and down on his seat on the chair. Seto Kaiba just sighed and laughed too himself, he just couldn't bring himself too beat his brother. Not that he had too try hard not to win: Seto may have been a master of Duel monsters, but Capsule monsters were the game of choice for his younger brother. 

"Oh, Mokuba, I lose face every time I play this game."

"Oh come on Seto, I know you only let me win, I wish you'd play me seriously for once." 

Seto laughed, 'Can't keep anything from you little brother.' He thought too himself as his small bald butler came in.

"Uh, Master Kaiba, you have a visitor." 

Seto looked up, his features turning soft as he got up from his seat. 

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, he's a duelist, and he came too challenge you."

Mokuba got up and ran over, "Is it Yugi?"

"No, young master Kaiba, Ive never seen this duelist before."

Seto laughed and pulled out his deck. "Tell this stranger that it's far too late for a duel, but Ill be happy to grind him into the dirt first thing in the morning." 

Seto sat down again and stretched, he then began counting mentally, 'Five…. Four…. Three…'

"Oh come on Seto!" Mokuba said, jumping up on the booth chair his brother was sitting on, "I want too see you duel this guy."

Seto smiled and nodded, "All right. Let's see the meat. Send him in." 

The butler nodded and turned, before he could reach the door, it opened and a strange man walked in, he was dressed in a green three-piece suit, and was wearing shades, this did not bother Kaiba much. 

The fact that his hands were covered with blood did. 

"What are you doing here? What happened to the guards?" The butler said in a huff. 

The man smiled, "They had an… accident. Sad, but you know what they say, good help is so hard to find these days." 

Suddenly, the man leaped forward, with blinding speed he made it all the way across the room and broke the butlers neck with a well placed kick. He then leaped up on the ceiling, crawled across it, and landed behind Seto and Mokuba. He grabbed Mokuba and leapt back too his starting position. 

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled in shock, suddenly, the expression of shock on his face turned to a expression of anger. "Let him go creep."

"I will, once we have a duel. You and me, with two stipulations."

"I'm listening."

"If you win, I will release your little brother, and if I win, I shall take your millenium item."

"My Millenium item?" Seto pulled out the millenium rod and looked at it, then looked up too the stranger. 

"You said something about a second stipulation?" 

The stranger smiled, "I want too duel in the shadow world."

Mokuba struggled in the strangers grip, "Seto don't do it! It's a trap!" 

The stranger clasped his hand over Mokuba's mouth. "Shut it munchkin, or ill rip your tongue out." 

Seto gritted his teeth. It was one thing to threaten him, but when someone threatened Mokuba, then there was a piper to be paid. 

"You're on creep, by the way, what's your name?" 

The stranger smiled, then took off his glasses, revealing his eyes, which were red and insect like. 

"I am Beezil, your executioner." 

Seto laughed then rose his millenium item, suddenly the area around them turned dark, and they were in the shadow world. 

"All right Beezil, its time to… duel?" 

Seto and Mokuba watched in horror as Beezil began to transform, he grew large and turned green, hie clothes burst off as his skin grew a chitinous shell, in a matter of seconds, he had changed into a huge insectoid monster. 

"Ah," Beezil said, as he released Mokuba, "It's so nice too be back in my natural form." 

Seto looked and saw Mokuba was free, "Mokuba, come to me!" 

Mokuba ran too Seto, but before he could reach his brother, the ground beneath the elder Kaiba ripped itself out of the ground, and rose into the air. Seto tried to jump off, but a invisible force field prevented him. 

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled as he watched his brother on the ground, he looked up too Beezil, who was on his platform.

"What kind of monster are you?"

Beezil laughed, "I am a collector of rare magic items, I was created too take your millenium rod. But to do so, I must beat you in a duel."

Seto laughed, "Well that's unfortunate then, since you will be unable to beat me, you wont be able too take my millenium item."

Beezil laughed, "There's one problem though," Beezil pointed down, "Your younger brother is on the battle field." 

Seto looked down on his brother, then realized what Beezil meant: Here in the shadow world the monsters were real, and while he and Beezil were out of harms way of their monsters, Mokuba wasn't and was a viable target for Beezil's monsters. 

"So Kaiba, do you think you can duel me and protect your brother at the same time?" 

Seto glared at the monstrous insect beast before him. 

"I'll make you pay for doing this too Mokuba." 

"I'm sure you'll try Seto Kaiba." 

Seto and Beezil together: Its time too duel!

Seto: 8000 LP

Beezil: 800 LP

Seto: I hope you don't mind we use the new tournament standard for life points.

Beezil: Oh no worries, I was expecting it. 

Seto looked down at his brother, 

Seto: Mokuba, just hang tough, Ill protect you.

Mokuba looked up at his brother with hope in his eyes, 

Mokuba: Don't worry about me Seto, just beat this sicko!

Beezil: oh how cute, I think I'm gonna throw up, I better start this duel off. 

Suddenly, table with two rows of five squares etched on it appeared before Seto and Beezil, instinctively Seto placed his deck face down and drew five cards, Beezil did the same. 

Mokuba: Do it Seto, beat this loser.

Beezil chuckled evilly, and placed a card down, summoning a huge fat demonic clown on a ball. 

Beezil: I start with the murder circus (4/1350/1400), a little something too keep your brother occupied, I hear human children adore clowns!

Mokuba started too back away as the hideous beast began inching towards him, cackling evilly and twirling his scythe. Seto placed a card down summoning smaller thinner clown. 

Seto: as long as we're showing off clowns, I may as well bring in Sagi the dark clown, (4/600/1500) and Ill combine it with the negative energy generator, which will triple its attack power! (1800)

A black hole opened beneath Sagi, bathing him with negative energy, 

Seto: Sagi! Dark lighting attack!

Sagi obeyed his master, throwing the energy bolt at the Murder circus, utterly obliterating it. Beezil howled in pain as his monster died. 

Seto: 8000 

Beezil: 7550 

Mokuba looked up too his brother and smiled, 

Mokuba: Great move Seto!

Mokuba felt a tap on his shoulder; he looked up and saw Sagi. 

Mokuba: Oh, and you did well too Sagi.

Sagi nodded and gave Mokuba thumbs up. 

Seto looked at his opponent. 

Seto: do you give up yet Beezil?

Beezil laughed then drew a card. 

Beezil: The first move is yours, but the duel shall be mine.

Beezil placed a card down and a large mantis like humanoid with a sword appeared. 

Beezil: Permit me too introduce you too The Locust Knight. (4/1400/1200) and Ill combine it with the forest card, increasing its attack and defense power! 

Suddenly the terrain changed, turning into a giant forest, and the knight's attack and defense power increased. (1900/1700) The Locust knight grew wings and flew toward Sagi, chopping him in half. Seto fell too one knee as he felt the cut go through him. 

Seto: 7900 

Beezil: 7550 

Mokuba looked up too his brother.

Mokuba: SETO!

Seto got up and looked down too Mokuba. 

Seto: Mokuba run! Hide in the forest!

Mokuba nodded and made a run for it, but the Locust knight landed before him, shaking his finger too the younger Kaiba. 

Beezil: Ah, ah, ah. You're not going anywhere.

Seto growled and drew a card. He then placed a card, causing a cloaked figure to appear between Mokuba and the knight. 

Seto: Dark Hypnotist Lucifer, in defense mode! (5/1500/1800)

Beezil laughed,

Beezil: That monster is no match for my knight in its own habitat you fool! Locust knight! Attack! 

The Knight did not move. 

Beezil: What? Why won't it obey me?

Seto laughed

Seto: my Dark hypnotist has hypnotized him. Giving my little brother ample time too flee. 

Mokuba nodded to his brother and ran off into the forest. Seto waited until he couldn't see his brother too end his turn. 

Beezil: Your brother may be hidden, but he won't stay hidden, at least not for long! 

Beezil placed another card, then set a trap card, the card turned into a huge green grub. 

Beezil: Meet the imperial Grub. (3/1100/1300)

Seto looked at the grub, 

Seto: is this a joke? What kind of monster is that? 

Beezil: You'll see, 

Seto: No I wont. I switch my dark hypnotist to attack mode, and attack!

Beezil laughed as Lucifer charged the Grub, suddenly the trap card activated, wrapping around Lucifer and destroying him. 

Beezil: Hahaha! Poor Seto, you should have known better, now that your hypnotist is gone, my monsters are free to act, and my grub gets a field power bonus from the field (1600/1800), but since your brother is hidden, Ill just attack you instead!

The two monsters leapt up and attacked Seto. 

Seto: 4400

Beezil: 7550

Seto fell to one knee, but against all odds, was laughing. 

Beezil: what's so funny?

Seto continued laughing as he drew a card,

Seto: you fool, do you really think I would be stupid enough to attack after I clearly saw you lay a trap card, unless I had a reason?

Seto played a card, summoning a huge white form, 

Seto: I summon the blue eyes white dragon (8/3000/2500) and Ill combine it with giant growth, which will double its attack points if my life point total is less than my opponent. (6000)

Beezil stood shocked.

Seto: WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!

The blue eyes, which had grown to mammoth proportions from the magic card, unleashed his magical strike. Obliterating the Locust knight. 

Seto: 4400

Beezil: 3050

Beezil nearly fell over, but then looked at the devastation around them, the blue eyes had not only destroyed the Knight, but also a good deal of the forest. Beezil smiled. 

Beezil: somewhat careless eh Kaiba? What if your brother was in there? 

Seto: I know he wasn't, You see me and Mokuba share a special bond, but I doubt a freak like you would know anything about that. 

Beezil snorted

Beezil: I consider my Inhumanity a great honor, Now prepare too lose.

Beezil drew a card, smiled, and played it, summoning a Humanoid female bug like creature. 

Beezil: Say hello too the Moth Gypsy princess! (2/400/500) 

Seto laughed, 

Seto: What can that monster do against my mighty blue eyes?

Beezil: On its own, nothing, but when it is fed the royal Jelly from my imperial grub, its will transform into the insect scion! 

The grub then slithered over too the Moth princess, and stuck its tail into her mouth, the Moth princess began to suck calmly on the tail, her body swelling and fattening out. 

Beezil: Face it Kaiba, you can't beat me now.

Kaiba: Oh really? Lets see how those two bugs like being squished by my Blue eyes. 

Beezil: I think not Kaiba, remember your precious giant growth? Now that my life points are lower than yours it halves our monsters attack points (1500)

Seto's eyes narrowed as he watched the Moth princess continue to grow and bloat, meanwhile, from a hollowed out tree, Mokuba watched the duel with eagerness. 

Mokuba: Seto…. I know you can beat this guy.

****

Will Seto beat Beezil and save his brother? Who is this mysterious wizard Hercule Ohm? And why does he want the millenium items? Tune in next time, same duel time, and same duel channel to find out!


	2. The scion moth and the dark hole.

Chapter two: Moth Scion, and the dark hole of doom. 

Beezil chuckled evilly as he watched the moth princess continue to be fed from the Imperial grub, Seto just grumbled as he looked over the cards in his hand, desperately trying to figure out how to defeat Beezil without hurting his brother in the process. 

'I could use the tempest to destroy the giant growth card, and bring my blue eyes back to full power, but If I do, I leave Mokuba out in the open, Ill just have to play a defense monster, and one to keep Mokuba safe, just in case.'

Seto placed a trap card and summoned the Iron Golem (6/1900/2200) in defense mode. Beezil laughed again as the Grub leapt down from the now mountainous moth princess and the moth princess turned into a purple cocoon. (0/3000+500 field power bonus = 3500) 

"Now Kaiba, in just three turns, my moth scion will emerge from that cocoon, and obliterate your puny monsters." 

Beezil drew a card and smiled again, 

"But until that happens Ill place this card face down… just in case."

Beezil placed the magic card face down and ended his turn. Seto just eyed the card, his instincts were telling him that the card he had just placed would be dangerous to Mokuba. 

'Ive got to end this duel now, before he decides to activate that card.' Seto drew a card and smiled. 

"Ill place this card face down, then Ill end my turn."

Beezil eye's narrowed, then he laughed. 

"Nice try Kaiba, but you cant kid a kidder, that card cant stop me, but you just want three monsters on the field so you can summon obelisk. Well I'm not giving you the chance! IMPERIAL GRUB! ATTACK!"

The Imperial grub attacked, but the card flipped over revealing, much to the shock of Beezil…

"A magic lamp?"

"That's right Bug face, and the magic lamp deflects your attack back at your grub, blowing it to bits!"

Beezil snarled as the grub's blast bounced off the magical lamp and hit the slug, destroying it, but despite this, Beezil laughed. 

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Kaiba, except that my cocoon is about to hatch, revealing my moth scion!"

Kaiba watched in fear as the purple cocoon broke open, revealing a huge moth like monster with sharp teeth and purple wings. 

"Behold the moth scion Kaiba, and its power is far beyond your monsters." (8/3300/2900)"

Kaiba looked up and down the monster, then looked at Beezil. 

"Why are you doing this anyway?" 

"I already told you, I want the millenium rod, and maybe to inflict some pain on that puny little brother of yours. You see, I love terrorizing things weaker than myself, there's nothing else like it in the world. And I know you're a man that understands that."

Seto Grunted in disgust, "Yeah right, you and I are nothing alike."

"Oh no? Remember duelist kingdom? Remember Joey wheeler?" 

Seto thought back, when he first got to duelist kingdom, Joey challenged him to a duel. Poor rookie didn't have the slightest inkling what he was up against. Seto could have gone easy on him, but he did what Seto Kaiba does best. He crushed Joey, and broke his spirit. 

Seto sighed, maybe that monster Insect was right, Seto did get a thrill out of crushing other duelists in battle, perhaps he was a monster too…

"Don't listen to him Seto!" Mokuba yelled out as he climbed from his tree, "I know you Seto, your not a bad guy, you're my best friend, and I love you."

Seto looked down at his brother and smiled, 'Thanks Mokuba, I needed that.'

Suddenly, it dawned upon Seto that Mokuba was out in the open. 

"Mokuba! Run! Get to cover!" 

Beezil laughed and pointed at Mokuba. 

"GO! Devour Mokuba! Kill! Kill! Kill!" 

The giant insect flew down and snatched up Mokuba holding him in her claws. The giant insect laughed more as Seto gritted his teeth. 

"Ill make you a deal Seto," Beezil said, licking his claws, "Ill let your brother free if you give me the millenium rod now, otherwise Ill be forced to kill him slowly!"

Seto looked at Beezil and laughed again. 

"I know your type Beezil, you would kill Mokuba regardless of what I do, but that hardly matters, its my turn, and now your finished." 

Seto drew a card and smiled. 

"First, Ill use the magic lamps power to summon La Djinn, the mystical genie (4/1800/1000),"

As Seto said this, a green genie emerged from the lamp, 

"Then I shall sacrifice the La Djinn, the Iron Golem, and the blue eyes white dragon to summon the god of obelisk!"

Mokuba smiled as Seto's strongest monster rose from beneath the forest. (10/4000/4000) 

Seto laughed again, "Your move bug." 

Beezil laughed, "Give it up Seto, you can't attack while I have Mokuba in my bugs clutches, and unless you give me what I want Ill have my moth scion devour Mokuba."

Seto laughed, "Your wrong ugly, you will not harm a hair on Mokuba's head."

Beezil arched an eyebrow, "and why not?"

Seto winked conspiratorially to Mokuba, who smiled and winked back.

"Because if you do kill Mokuba, then they'll be nothing preventing me from attacking you at full power."

Beezil gulped nervously. He suddenly realized that if Obelisk were to attack him he would lose. Mokuba looked up to Beezil, and followed his brother's lead. 

"That's right bug face, come on, kill me, I dare you."

"Don't tempt me you little weevil!"

Seto nodded sagely, "You are a bully, you prey on those weaker than yourself for you don't have the courage to duel truly competent duelists without some insurance."

"You want proof of my skill?" Beezil roared. 

"You don't have any skill bug, your nothing but a weak coward." 

Beezil snarled, then reached for his facedown card. Then flipped it over.

"I reveal the dark hole card!"

Seto's blood ran cold as the sky went dark.

Beezil laughed, "You didn't think I would do it! But this card destroys all the monsters on the field, including your puny obelisk, and your pathetic brother!" 

Suddenly the Moth Scion, Obelisk, the mystic lamp and Mokuba began to rise from the ground. Suddenly, Seto flipped the trap card he set down before. 

"Force field, which will protect my brother from your dark hole."

A bubble of energy surrounded Mokuba, as everything else in the forest, and in fact the forest itself were drawn into the sky. Destroying everything except Mokuba."

"I'm ok Seto!" Mokuba yelled as the forcefield dissipated. Beezil snorted with contempt. 

"You waste your cards protecting that weakling brother of yours."

"My brother is not weak, he is a Kaiba, and more of a man then you will ever be." 

Beezil snarled, "My turn is over, I have no monsters in my hand, so I will wait till next turn to terrorize your brother."

Seto laughed. 

"There is no next turn for you bug. I cast reborn the monster, to resurrect the god of the obelisk, then I attack!"

Beezil looked on in horror as the Obelisk arose from the ground once again and reached out for the shrieking Beezil. The Kaiba brothers could only smile as the Giant god's fingers closed around Beezil. 

"Now, prepared to be crushed like the bug you are. "

Seto and Mokuba reappeared in the game room of their Penthouse suite. Mokuba gave his brother a big hug. 

"I knew you could beat that big bug Seto." 

Seto patted his brother's head and looked up. 

"What's wrong big brother?"

Seto's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his Millenium rod. 

"I don't know who you are, or what you want with the millenium items, But I do know you are watching. So listen carefully: You have put my brother's life in jeopardy, I never forgive anyone for that, and I will find out who, and where you are. Know this and despair thief, today you have made an enemy of Seto Kaiba." 

Seto put his rod away and looked over to Mokuba.

"Let's go to bed, We can call Yugi tomorrow and warn him about this new enemy."

Elsewhere, in the secret lair of Hercule Ohm. The crystal ball with which Ohm had been watching the duel cracked, then shattered. Ohm clenched his fist and snarled. 

"So, he is more resourceful than I thought, no matter." 

Ohm stood up then walked over onto a balcony as he stared into the sky. 

"For you see mister Kaiba, the millenium items are mine, I am the most qualified to own them, I am the smartest, I have the right lineage, and frankly, you don't deserve it. My eyes and ears are everywhere, nothing you do will go without my notice, and we will meet face to face when I see fit. In a time and place of my choosing." 

Ohm returned to his quarters. 

"And when that day finally comes, I, the great Hercule Ohm, will be the winner of that day." 

Ohm sat down again and smiled. 

"Seto Kaiba, indeed, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Crane home for the criminally insane: Los Angles California. 

"How can you justify this?" 

Dr. Shrike looked over the security measures of the cell: electrified, double bolted, guarded by two guards at all time, and all this for one patient! 

"Trust me sir, it's more than necessary Doctor, it's vital. This one patient has caused massive amounts of damage, In fact the last time he tried to escape he gouged out the right eye of one of the other orderlies." Said A young boy, about seventeen years of age, as he walked behind the short pudgy doctor.

Dr. Shrike looked back, "Look, Dhamon, I am sorry what happened to you. The loss of your parents has been very hard on you and on your sister Mina as well. But your father was just far too extravagant with the measures of security. All of these precautions are just unnecessary for one man. Especially one who is catatonic like this man."

Shrike and Dhamon peered into the room, the saw they're a longhaired man sitting on the bed, staring vacantly at the wall. 

"You see? As sad as it is, Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters, is a vegetable. He has been like that for over a year."

Dhamon just shook his head, "Dr. Shrike, I'm telling you, if you shut this power grid off, you'll regret it." 

Shrike laughed, "Not to worry, I doubt he'll even noticed when we power down the electrified doors and windows." 

Shrike nodded to one of the guards, who nodded back and pulled a lever next to him, turning off the grid. 

Shrike turned to Dhamon. 

"You see? Nothing happened." 

Suddenly, there was the sound of a crash from the room. Immediately Shrike, Dhamon, and the guards rushed in. Pegasus was gone, and the window was smashed. Shrike was speechless. 

"Impossible, all this time…." 

"All this time he was pretending to be catatonic." Dhamon said, kneeling over a stack of papers on the corner, "He has been waiting for the opportunity that you just gave him to escape." 

"Well, we have to go get him." 

"No, I shall go get him, alone." 

"But Dhamon… err, Mr. Crane, what do you intend to do?" 

Dhamon pulled out a deck of cards. "I intend to beat him in a duel."

Shrike just stared at Dhamon, "Are you serious? This is a dangerous lunatic were talking about."

"Exactly, you have to know how he thinks, the last time he went berserk, right before you came here, the only way I could calm him down was to play a game of duel monsters and beat him." 

"But we don't even know where he will go Mr. Crane." Dr. Shrike said, kneading his hands nervously. 

"I do."

"Where?" 

Dhamon picked a piece of paper, on it was scrawled a single word over and over again. 

"He's going to Domino City, Japan." 

Shrike took the piece of paper and looked it over, there was only one word on it, over and over again. 

Bakura

Bakura

Bakura

****

Seto Kaiba has managed to defeat the terrible Beezil. But the evil mastermind of his appearance remains at large. And now as if things were not bad enough, Pegasus is back, and he wants Bakura. Will he be able to get his revenge on Yugi, or will this mysterious duelist Dhamon stop him in the nick of time? tune in next week, to find out. 


	3. Recapture pegasus! The toon world casino

Battle for the millenium chapter three: Track down Pegasus, The toon world Casino. 

Dhamon Crane hurriedly packed his suitcase, he knew that he had few scant hours to catch up to Pegasus before he reached his base of operations In Las Vegas. With a little luck, and some assistance from the two mercenary duelists he had hired, he would be able to stop Pegasus from ever reaching Japan. He had just packed up his suitcase when he heard a voice behind him. 

"You're leaving brother?" 

Dhamon turned to see a young girl standing there. She was dressed in all black, her hair done into a ponytail, she was only about 11 or 12 years old, but the tired world-weary look in her eyes conveyed the idea that she was much older than that. Dhamon sighed as he looked into the child's empty, emotionless face.

"Mina, I'm sorry, but this is important. It's not that I don't want to go, I have to. You've met Mr. Pegasus, you know how dangerous he is." 

Mina nodded and walked up to her brother. They looked into each other's eyes, and tears welled up in hers. 

"Oh, Dhamon! It's my fault! It's my fault!" 

He rushed up to Dhamon and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder, Dhamon patted her on the back gently. He knew exactly what they were talking about… 

(Flashback)

"Please don't go!" Mina sobbed as she clung to her mother's leg. Mr. and Mrs. Crane were going to see opera tonight, but ever since Mina had heard of it, she had been trying to stop them; By hiding their tickets, by letting the air out of their tires, but this was the final desperate assault. 

"Dhamon, would you please take your sister?" Mr. Crane said to Dhamon, who nodded and gently pulled his sister away as she sobbed and kicked. 

"No! Let me go! Please Dhamon we have to stop them! We can't let them go out! I had a vision! They cant go out they just CANT!" 

Dhamon hugged her sister and shushed her. "Its all right Mina, nothings going to happen, just because you had a dream doesn't mean it will come true."

"It was more than a dream! It was a vision! Dreams don't happen when you're awake Dhamon." 

Mrs. Crane walked over and wiped Mina's eyes, then kissed her on the cheek. 

"It's okay my little one, we'll be careful." 

Mr. Crane looked to Dhamon, "Now you know the drill, dinner at eight then right to bed with Mina. I don't want you staying up to late either, have a good time." 

Dhamon nodded, "You too dad." 

As Mr. and Mrs. Crane pulled out of the driveway, Dhamon looked over to her sister, who was still sobbing, curled up on the floor. Dhamon walked over and patted her sister on the side. 

"You can stop now, there gone."

Mina looked up to her brother, eyes red from weeping. 

"Yes…. And we'll never see them again."

* * * 

Three hours later:

"Who wants Macaroni and cheese?" 

Dhamon had decided to cook Mina's favorite food. He brought it out to the table, where Mina was sitting. She had stopped crying about an hour after their parents had left. But now Mina just sat there, emotionless and unresponsive. Dhamon placed the dish on the table and sat down to eat, when the phone rang. 

"Ill get it." Dhamon said, getting up. 

Mina didn't look up from her plate. 

"Your better start eating, nothing worse than cold Macaroni."

Dhamon walked over to the phone and picked it up. 

"Crane residence, Dhamon Crane speaking."

"Um, yes, this is Officer Kane of the LAPD,"

"Is there a problem officer?" 

"Yes I'm afraid so…"

The words that Dhamon heard on the phone next made his blood run ice cold. 

"Theirs been an accident…"

(/Flashback)

Mina looked up to her brother. 

"I tried Dhamon, I really tried, I did everything to try and stop Mom and Dad from going but I couldn't." 

"There was nothing you could do sweetie," Dhamon said, holding her sister close, "If anything, it's my fault for not believing you."

"But you didn't have any reason to believe me!" Mina retorted, "Oh Dhamon, why did this happen to me? Why was I given the power to see things when I can't do anything to prevent them? It's not fair!" 

Dhamon looked into his sister's eyes with a glimmer of compassion. 

"I don't know, but your right, it isn't fair, It's not fair that our parents are dead, it isn't fair that you have these strange powers that let you see things that haven't happened yet, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that were together and we have each other."

Mina looked into her brother's eyes once more, 

"You won't let them separate us will you?" 

Dhamon smiled. 

"There's no power great enough in this world to do that." 

"Oh man, Deliver me from Disney." 

Dhamon looked up to see a figure leaning on the archway on his room. The figure was tall and muscular, he wore a leather jacket and an American flag as a bandana, he had a pair of glasses on and a gold cross necklace around his neck. His dirty blonde hair was unkempt and it was evident he hadn't shaved recently due to the whiskers on his face. Dhamon looked up to the figure, placed Mina on the bed, and stood. 

"Keith Howard I presume?" 

The man bowed sarcastically, 

"No need for formalities buddy, just call me Bandit Keith." 

Dhamon snorted with contempt, "Common thug is more like it, how did you get in here anyway? The doors are locked." 

"Not in any reasonable way at least." 

"Heheheh, good one boss." 

Dhamon looked down at the second figure behind Keith, he was a small boy with Dark blue hair that stood on end, and he was dressed in a light green jacket with baggy sweat pants. While he had the body of a kid Mina's age, his faced was shriveled and sunken, like a corpse. Dhamon's eye's narrowed. 

"Who, or what is that?" 

Keith looked down at his protégé, "This here is Bonz, My assistant and general lackey." 

Dhamon looked at Bonz and snorted again. 

"Whatever, lets get down to business shall we?" 

Dhamon led Keith and Bonz to the kitchen, where he, Mina, and Bonz sat down, Keith instead leaned against the sink. 

"Now, your probably wondering why I called you here Mr. Howard." 

Bandit Keith looked up at Dhamon, "I told you to call me Bandit Keith."

Dhamon cleared his throat, "Of course, now back to the subject, I am here to talk about Maximillion Pegasus, you know him?"

Keith placed his fist on his chin, sarcastically pretending to be in deep thought. "Hmm, Pegasus, Pegasus, rings a bell, let me think: Pretty boy, one eye, invented duel monsters, HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE!" 

Dhamon cleaned out his ear and looked at Keith, "No need to yell Bandit, I'm right here. Anyways, its because of him I called you."

Keith took off his sunglasses; "I'm listening."

"Well, Ever since the duelist kingdom tournament about a year ago, Maximillion Pegasus has been a guest in the Crane home for the criminally insane, which was directed by Artemis Crane, my father." 

Suddenly Bonz piped up, "Oh yeah! I read about that on the way here! He and his wife were hit by a drunk driver on the way to the opera, they were killed almost instantly." 

Keith, Mina and Dhamon just stared at Bonz, who just realized what he had said out loud. 

"Oh, uh… I read the obituaries in newspapers, it's sort of my hobby." 

Dhamon removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Why does that not surprise me?" 

Keith laughed, "Well Bonz, just when I think you can't get any freakier, you go ahead and do something like this." 

Dhamon put his glasses back on, "Yes, well, back to the subject. As your morbid associate pointed out, my Father passes away earlier this week. His assistant, Dr. Shrike was put in charge in his place. The fool decided that the Asylum was spending to much money, and decided to do make some 'cut backs'" 

Keith laughed again, "And let me guess, security was the first thing cut?" 

Dhamon nodded, "Yes, the first thing he did was shut off the electricity that powered the security grid for Pegasus's cell. He escaped five seconds later."

Keith whistled, "Not to shabby for a demented psycho. So what does this have to do with me?" 

Dhamon looked up to Bandit Keith. 

"I need your help to capture him." 

Keith replaced his fist on his shoulder and thought for a second, humming as he did. 

"What's in it for me?" 

"You get revenge on Pegasus for humiliating you."

Keith laughed, he liked a kid that knew the value of revenge, but there was one thing he liked even more…

"So how much does this pay in cash?" 

Dhamon sighed, he knew it would probably come to this. He picked up one of the suitcases and slammed it on the table. It opened to reveal…

"1 million dollars, it's all we have left after the funeral." 

Keith picked up a stack of bills and ran his finger through it. He then looked up at the Crane siblings, he saw the sadness in their eyes, and he put the money down. 

"Keep your money, taking down Pegasus will be enough for me." 

Bonz couldn't believe what he just heard. 

"B-B-but boss! All that money!" 

Bandit Keith shot a withering glance at Bonz, and the zombie duelist fell silent. 

Dhamon smiled quietly, "All right, I suggest that we get moving, Pegasus has a full days head start on us, we'll have to move fast to catch him." 

Bonz stood up, "You know where he's going?" 

Dhamon nodded, "Domino City. He's after someone named Bakura Ryo." 

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Bakura? Never heard of him." 

Bonz looked at Keith, "Sure you know him boss, he's one of the dweeb's that hang around with Joey. I even dueled Bakura at the battle city tournament, he whooped my but though…" 

Keith smiled again, "Oh right, the dweebs, I forgot all about them. So where heading to Japan?" 

Dhamon shook his head, "Not unless totally necessary. With any luck we can stop Pegasus without the need to go globe hopping." 

Keith grabbed a chair and sat backwards in it, "So what makes you think he isn't on a plane to Japan right now?" 

"Because Bandit, he just escaped from an insane asylum, he has no money, no clothes, law enforcement is after him, he needs to go get supplies before going anywhere."

"So where is he going?" 

"The same place were going." 

Dhamon stood up and headed for the door, briefcase in hand. 

"To Las Vegas Nevada; Site of the Industrial Illusion central office, and birthplace of Maximillion Pegasus." 

*** 

(Three hours later.) 

"So, why is he after Bakura anyways?" 

Bandit Keith said as they drove down the highway to Las Vegas. It was a quarter past midnight, Dhamon had been driving, in the back, Bonz had fallen asleep. Keith was looking at the stars above as they drove in Dhamon's black convertible. Dhamon looked over to him. 

"To be perfectly honest? I have no idea. I reviewed each and every session my father had with Pegasus. It's all very disjointed. He kept ranting about how Bakura was a "thief of souls," and how he stole from Pegasus the "Millenium eye." "

Keith looked over, "Millenium eye?" 

"Yeah, apparently it was what Pegasus called the eye piece he used before duelist kingdom. He claimed that it gave him the power to read minds and steal souls. Silly huh?" 

Keith frowned. "Maybe not," he muttered under his breath. 

Dhamon looked over again, "You know something I don't?" 

Keith sat silent for a bit. Then looked to Dhamon. 

"You know how Pegasus beat me before, right?" 

Dhamon nodded, "Yeah, he wrote something on a piece of paper, called a kid from the audience. The kid followed the instructions Pegasus wrote down, and he beat you."

"Yeah, that always bugged me, how he did that. I figured he could see the cards in my hands somehow. Only thing I could think of."

Dhamon shrugged, "I thought that he just second guessed you, I mean Pegasus is really good at reading people." 

"That's just it: He's TO good at reading people. It's like he can read minds ya know?" 

Dhamon thought for a second then realized what Keith was saying, "You're not seriously suggesting that this Millenium eye is real, are you?" 

Keith shrugged, "I don't know what to think, but ill tell you one thing that you didn't see during that duel; right before Pegasus wrote down my strategy, he looked at me with this weird fake eye he has." 

Dhamon looked over to Keith, "What eye?"

"You know, his left eye. It's golden and creepy looking." 

"Sorry Keith, but when I met Pegasus, he had no such eye, all that was there was an empty socket."

Keith grunted, then looked up, "Hey! Look's like were almost there." 

Dhamon looked at a Billboard, a few miles ahead they could see the lights of the city. The board had a Picture of Pegasus on it and read "Welcome to Las Vegas; Birthplace of Maximillion Pegasus." 

Dhamon looked at the picture as they passed by. Same Pegasus he remembered, long silvery hair, arrogant sneer, his left eye concealed from view, Dhamon sighed a bit. 

'What if Keith is right?' Dhamon thought, 'What if Pegasus's eye really does have mystic powers?' He thought back to his sister and sighed, 'I week ago I would have said it was impossible, but after what happened with Mom and Dad, How can I afford not to?'

The convertible stopped in a parking lot overlooked by a huge castle that seemed to rise from a storybook. In big neon lettering, it read "Toon World" 

Keith looked up at the castle, "this it?" 

Dhamon nodded, "The Toon world Casino, Maximillion Pegasus's own private slice of Vegas. But its more then that; for on the sub levels of this casino lay the central office of industrial illusions, We are looking at the nerve center, the heart and soul, or Pegasus's entire global network of operations. And Ill bet my Duel disc that Pegasus is somewhere inside." 

Keith looked over to Dhamon and smiled. "So what are we doing sitting around talking, let's go in and find him." 

Dhamon nodded, "Yeah, but let us tread with caution, this is Pegasus's home turf remember, and I doubt he'll go down without a fight." 

* * * 

Deep inside the Toon world Casino, far from the sight of the paying customers, beyond even the general staff's clearance, A ominous figure stood before a mirror, scissors in hand, as he began to cut and clip his long hair. 

At the same time, An old man walked by, the chief of security for the casino, his keen senses suddenly picked up the sounds of laughter in an empty room. Instinctively, he drew his gun, and backed up near the door, his every muscle tightening, he opened the door and jumped in. 

"Freeze! Who are you? And what makes you think you can come in here like you own the place?" 

The guard saw piles of hair on the floor, the man stood before the mirror, his once long hair immaculately cut and shortened, and he laughed insanely as he turned around. 

"Simple My dear Croquet, I DO own this place." 

Croquet gulped nervously as he dropped his gun. 

"Mr. Pegasus, forgive me, I didn't know it was you." 

Pegasus laughed, "Quite all right Croquet, Now, I have a little job for you."

Croquet dropped to his knee, "I am at your service sir."

Pegasus couldn't help but smile; he loved it when people did what he wanted him to do. "Now, listen closely, I want you to go get my helicopter ready, get me a new suit," Pegasus looked down at the blue inmate garb he was wearing and snorted, "Call the Kaiba Corp big five and tell them I'm back from my vacation, and get the Paradox Brothers. "

"What are you planning sir? Revenge against Yugi?"

Pegasus laughed again, Croquet had not changed since last they saw each other. 

"Eventually, My dear Croquet, but first I have to get back what's mine."

Pegasus stepped forward into the light, Croquet gasped at what he saw. 

"What is it? Did I botch the hair?" 

Croquet shook his head, "Your hair is fine Mr. Pegasus," Croquet removed his shades and handed them To Pegasus, "But I think you may want to wear these." 

Pegasus turned around and saw what Croquet meant, he nodded sagely and put the shades on. "Thank you Croquet, now get to the errands I gave you." 

Croquet bowed and left. Pegasus turned to the mirror and smiled. 

"Soon the Millenium eye will be mine once again, then Bakura, Kaiba, and Yugi boy, or should I say their souls, shall all be taking up permanent residence in my card collection."

****

What has been all but a common fact has been confirmed: Maximillion Pegasus has returned. And now he has plans to recapture the Millenium eye. Dhamon Crane has enlisted the aide of Bandit Keith to recapture the demented duelist, but can the pair manage to navigate the treacherous toon world casino in order to find Pegasus before he can execute his insidious agenda? Tune in next week, same duel time, and same duel channel, to find out. 


End file.
